


一個早上

by AchiceloVe



Category: r1se, 投齐所豪 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchiceloVe/pseuds/AchiceloVe
Kudos: 5





	一個早上

一大早 任豪穿著正裝 在鏡子前整理儀容 正準備出門 今天早上要連開兩個會 他打算提前一點到公司準備一下 

張顏齊摸到被窩裡還是暖的 而身邊卻空了 於是也跟著起了床 

揉著惺忪的睡眼 穿著鬆鬆垮垮的睡袍從房間裡走出來 看到了老公這副模樣 忍不住走上去 從後面抱住他的腰 

「怎麼了寶貝 昨晚還好嗎」

任豪感覺腰上的雙手 用手搭上去 微微側過頭問身後懶懶的靠在他背後的人兒

「豪哥....」

張顏齊輕輕的叫他

「我要出門了寶貝 」

任豪輕輕撫著他的手

「我好喜歡你這樣」

張顏齊黏黏糊糊的說 手慢慢從腰上往下摸 在雙腿間的一大包揉玩著

任豪聽到背後飄來的暗示和身下不安份的手 嘆了口氣

「行吧 你真是磨人」

任豪轉過來

抱住了這個美人 對著他撒嬌的雙唇 咬了下去 而這副妖嬈的身體昨晚才剛剛被他弄的青紫一片

「就一發 行嗎 我快一點喔」

任豪在他耳邊用氣聲說

「嗯...我忍得住」

曖昧的味道一下子籠罩著張顏齊 他耳朵馬上紅了起來 雙手也從下面抬起 環著任豪的脖子 抬起頭 微微張開嘴 享受他的啃咬

任豪解開他的睡袍 帶子鬆開 睡袍自然的打開 裡面什麼都沒穿 粉白的身體上 只有深淺不一的 屬於任豪的印記

任豪的舌頭在張顏齊的嘴唇和口腔裡遊玩 張顏齊也伸出舌頭 迎合他 津液從嘴角一點一點流出 

他下面早就起了反應 穴口也隨著任豪在上面的舔舐 慢慢變得濕潤起來 他不僅往任豪身上靠了一些 一條腿也抬起來 搭到任豪的腰上 

任豪的手順著腰往下摸 接著他那條腿 另一隻手把另一條腿也抓著 往自己腰上抱 張顏齊被他抱起 整個人掛在任豪身上 下半身自己扭動著 他太想要了 想得發癢 要不停的摩擦著突起的一包 才能給他暫時的安慰

任豪抱著張顏齊扔到客廳的沙發上 張顏齊一臉迷離 雙手不自覺的揉著自己的乳頭 雙腿大大的張來 股間分泌出越來越多的黏液 準備著 等著任豪的進入 

沒有多餘的前戲 任豪解開皮帶 拿出那根早已被張顏齊摩擦得非常精神的柱體 直接進入 

「嗯.....」

張顏齊咬著下唇 有些吃痛的抬起頭 

兩人做得不少了 這個尺寸對於張顏齊還是要承受

任豪穿著西服上半身嚴謹禁慾 下半身卻在他身子上賣力的模樣 讓張顏齊更激動了 很快也適應了 這種感覺好刺激 

他抓著任豪的雙肩 大口的喘息 任豪很熟悉他的點 一進入就直奔著去 張顏齊沒來得及多疼一會 快感馬上就來了 

「啊....啊....豪哥.....我....啊....好喜歡....」

任豪在用著力 只低沉的哼著 回應他

張顏齊的雙腿本來繞在任豪的腰上 但是任豪的衝擊讓他爽到直接鬆開雙腿 打開更大 讓他能更肆意地撞擊自己

他的手也隨著陣陣快感的襲來 慢慢的鬆開任豪的肩膀 轉而揉起自己的乳頭 沒有前戲讓他充分享受 他只能自己撫慰自己 

「啊....豪哥....好爽...啊...給我...射進裡面....啊.....」

任豪突然更大力的加速 

「啊....」

張顏齊被這個突然弄的雙手不知所措 一時間不知道該抓哪 胡亂舞了一會 抓著了任豪的左手 和沙發邊上 腳趾也緊緊縮著 在空中隨著任豪的節奏揮動

任豪照他的要求 全部射在了他身體裡

之後慢慢抽出來 白濁的精液也隨著莖體混合著腸液 一股一股 從穴口流出來 

張顏齊一下子沒辦法合上腿 雙手搭在沙發上 乳尖被自己揉得紅紅的 嘴唇也是 被任豪又舔又咬得 紅得有些腫了 微微張開 津液在嘴角緩緩下流

結束之後 把在沙發上淫蕩凌亂的張顏齊抱浴室的浴缸裡 調好水溫 幫他放水 自己去換了條褲子 之前這條已經被張顏齊下身的各種液體弄濕 

出門前他輕吻了在浴缸裡仍然喘著的張顏齊 

「晚上再慢慢伺候你這個小妖精」

「嗯...早點回家....」

張顏齊沒什麼力氣了 只是安靜的泡在水裡 嬌嬌的回應了一聲


End file.
